Lo que pude hacer por ti
by RizelHolmes
Summary: (Dedicado a Aomine Daiki-san) Shuuzo le observa desde la oscuridad mantener ese semblante pesaroso, quiere preguntar a qué se debe y hacer cuanto pueda por él. [NijiAka]


Dedicado a **Aomine Daiki,** por su cumpleaños. Un cumpleaños que fue allá por Febrero.

 _Lamento la vergonzosa demora, Dai-san. Espero que le guste este NijiAka, especialmente hecho para usted. Agradezco su amistad y todos sus detalles infinitamente._

* * *

 **Lo que pude hacer por ti**

 _Rizel Holmes_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Por favor, dele la posición de capitán a Akashi Seijuuro_

 _. . ._

Los cambios que se habían desatado tras su renuncia a la capitanía habían sido aceptados por el equipo entero, al menos los superficiales. No obstante, para Shuuzo, quien era un muchacho extremadamente observador, los cambios sutiles estaban más presentes que ningunos otros.

Y estaba especialmente preocupado por una sola persona. Akashi se había adaptado con facilidad a su nuevo puesto, algo que a él no le sorprendía, pero había algo en el mocoso que simplemente _no_ estaba bien.

Akashi Seijuuro era un muchacho que a pesar de su corta edad siempre se mostraba sereno y muy seguro de sí mismo, rasgos que sólo hacían de su popularidad algo más grande, eso lo sabía bien. Entonces se preguntaba, ¿por qué los ojos del menor centelleaban vacilantes cuando creía que nadie lo miraba? Porque Shuuzo no era tonto, mucho menos despistado y se había dado cuenta, cuando Akashi se quedaba solo en el gimnasio hasta la caída de la noche, cómo miraba el balón que sostenía en sus manos, parado estáticamente frente al aro, sumergido en la oscuridad. Con la mirada perdida y los delgados labios levemente apretados.

La primera vez que lo vio así se sintió inútil e impotente. Se lo había atribuido a su sentido sobre desarrollado de paternidad, porque aunque fuera severo con los chicos, procuraba ser siempre un soporte y al parecer en algo estaba fallando. Quiso acercarse y preguntar a Akashi el por qué de esa actitud tan solitaria y decaída, más no lo hizo, no pudo moverse y sólo le contempló unos minutos más antes de darse por vencido y marcharse a casa.

Y a esa primera vez, le siguió otra y muchas más. El tiempo fue pasando con una velocidad intermitente y sólo Shuuzo era testigo de aquél secreto malestar que aquejaba al capitán de segundo año y anidaba cada noche en sus ojos escarlata. Desde el oscuro pasillo observaba y formulaba teorías en base a lo que el menor le había confiado alguna vez, pero muy a su pesar no tenía el valor para comprobarlas o descartarlas.

Su propia angustia se acrecentaba con forme los días transcurrían y le era más difícil callar. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque de alguna manera le intimidaba la idea de no poder hacer nada por él. Por otra parte ya estaba harto de su propia actitud, él no era así…

Ese día lo vio pasar acompañado de Midorima hacia el gimnasio, lugar a donde él mismo se dirigía. La práctica no tardaba en empezar y la brisa era fresca, el cielo estaba atiborrado de nubes grises. Esa noche llovería… _Esa noche…_

 _¿Lo vería con el mismo pesaroso semblante?_

Frunció los labios como sólo él sabía hacer y siguió su camino. Esperaría, como todos los días.

 **. . .**

— ¿Está todo bien, Nijimura-san?— preguntó al verlo tan disperso a la hora del almuerzo.

— Mm— musitó, sonriendo débilmente.

El pelirrojo estrechó la mirada, pero no preguntó nada más. No era raro verlos juntos de vez en cuando compartiendo mesa. Charlaban sobre el equipo, sus integrantes, sobre las ideas del entrenador y del futuro que a Shuuzo le gustaría para el Club de Baloncesto del que fuera cabecilla meses atrás. Y mientras lo hacían el moreno contemplaba detalladamente a Akashi, memorizando sus elegantes facciones, intentando adivinar qué había en sus pensamientos, más allá de lo que le compartía o dejaban ver sus ojos.

Así mismo, Seijuuro lo analizaba a él, deseando poder apaciguar esa preocupación que se hacía más pesada en su pecho según los días desaparecían y daban paso a la graduación del pelinegro. Era un sentimiento que no deseaba expresar a nadie, porque era admitir su debilidad y siendo un Akashi no tenía permitido ni siquiera imaginarla. Y sin embargo, allí estaba.

El sabor de la soledad no era algo que desconociera, todo lo contrario. Pero desde que lo había conocido a él, había quedado relegada a un rincón recóndito de sí mismo. Aunque Nijimura-san no lo supiera, se había convertido en un agradable y prohibido refugio, en un cálido hogar donde incluso sus compañeros tenían cabida. Pero el tiempo estaba contado, el reloj de arena dejaba caer sus granillos con demasiada rapidez. Dentro de dos semanas tendría que decirle adiós definitivamente. Y no quería, en verdad no quería.

Por eso…

— Es hora de volver a clases, Akashi. Te veo en el entrenamiento— dijo con simpleza y esperó que el menor se levantara para hacerlo también. Dejaron las charolas en su sitio y caminaron juntos hasta el segundo piso, donde nuevamente se despidió con un breve gesto.

Seijuuro lo vio desaparecer en las escaleras que conducían al tercer piso, entonces el malestar volvió a él y se lo tragó sacando a flote todo su orgullo. Aunque Nijimura Shuuzo fuera su debilidad, no había necesidad de hacérselo saber ni a él ni a nadie.

Murasakibara habló a sus espaldas. La clase empezaba en nada.

 **. . .**

Las victorias se acumularon, los días llegaron prácticamente a cero y si bien los de tercero se habían despedido mucho antes del equipo, el adiós absoluto estaba a horas de culminar.

Akashi permanecía una vez más en la duela, frente al aro, sosteniendo fuertemente el balón entre sus manos con la mirada opaca. Nijimura-san se marcharía al día siguiente y él sufriría su ausencia, casi con la misma intensidad con la que había padecido la de su querida madre. Seijuuro se dio cuenta que tal vez ese era su más grande y único miedo. Podría soportar la frialdad y la tiranía de su padre, la innumerable cantidad de responsabilidades, el bullicio de sus compañeros, pero no estaba seguro de poder llevar a cuestas el vacío que dejaría la despedida de la persona amada… la única que le quedaba y que en realidad jamás había sido suya y que muy probablemente jamás lo sería.

Las personas a su alrededor podían decir que no le faltaba nada, pero estaban tan ridículamente equivocados. Gozaba de privilegios que nunca había solicitado, conseguía metas que no le pertenecían totalmente a él y le abrumaba comprender que lo primero que había deseado alcanzar sin imposición de nadie, sería de allí en adelante un imposible. ¿Por qué Nijimura le hacía sentir tan frágil por dentro?

Apretó los dedos sobre la superficie rugosa del balón con más fuerza, enterrando casi las uñas y tembló por una y cien razones. Por primera vez en muchos años sentía que lloraría, porque dolía. Mordió su labio inferior en un desesperado intento de no proferir sonido alguno. Akashi Seijuuro estaba agitado, casi desconsolado.

Fue entonces cuando una cálida mano cubrió sus ojos, tirando suavemente hacia atrás hasta quedar su cabeza apoyada en la seguridad de un amplio pecho. Un brazo le acogió por encima del hombro y el tacto de un beso cariñoso se sintió en su flequillo.

— ¿Ni… jimura-san?— suspiró sorprendido.

— No llores— pidió con su tono grave, por lo bajo.

Seijuuro creyó con firmeza en que la presencia del mayor no era algún desliz de su desbalanceada mente, pues podía sentirlo plenamente. Y se dejó caer en ese abrazo, tirando por la borda la ansiedad de preguntar, ¿por qué Nijimura-san estaba allí, precisamente en ese momento?

Por su parte, el moreno sintió el pequeño cuerpo moverse entre espasmos débiles. ¿Por qué había esperado tanto? Finalmente lo sabía y es que para él hubiera sido más difícil dejarle atrás si se hubiera atrevido a estar a su lado sus últimos días, pues no sólo dejaría esa escuela, sino que se mudaría al otro lado del mundo, con tal de mantener la salud de su padre.

— No llores… Akashi— volvió a pedir, estrechándole más— Dime, ¿qué ocurre contigo?

— Tú eres el único que confía en mí y me cree— murmulló con un tono que ninguno de los dos conocía— El único que me conoce y justo ahora me muestras que eso es perfectamente imprudente. Te vas y me dejas indefenso, Nijimura-senpai. ¿Qué se supone que haga con eso?

Cada palabra salió entera de su boca, sin vacilación, no obstante, le había resultado tan difícil de llevar a cabo. Shuuzo se sintió culpable, pero él ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

— Desmorónate sin soltarme, entonces recogeré los pedazos y te haré completo— susurró, besando una vez más el cabello rojo— Después de todo, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

Y tal como se lo pidiera, el menor así lo hizo. La primera, última y única vez que Seijuuro se dejaría desmoronar en su vida, en los brazos de Nijimura Shuuzo.

 **. . .**

El moreno se despidió de todos ellos con una sonrisa nostálgica al día siguiente, dedicando una última mirada al capitán del equipo, recordándole que estaría bien. Akashi lo aceptó con una expresión tranquila, como si todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior hubiera sido una lejana epifanía. Pero la cierto era que Nijimura-san había tomado todo lo que él tenía hasta dejarlo sin nada, hasta que sólo fue su voz en la cabeza del menor. Y al mismo tiempo, Shuuzo le había dejado todo cuanto había podido, el resquicio de una promesa, un único beso en los labios y una pista de su existencia: la muñequera que solía usar en los partidos.

 _Quererte en silencio fue todo lo que pude hacer por ti._

Pensaron ambos conforme la figura del más grande se iba desvaneciendo.

* * *

 _ **R.H:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Daiki-san! Lamento si me quedaron muy OoC estos dos muchachos, en verdad espero este fic sea de su agrado y me disculpe por la horrorosa demora. Pero yo se lo prometí y aquí lo tiene. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Mil besos._

 _PD: ¿Debería hacer un segundo capítulo? :3_


End file.
